Work Today, Love Tomorrow
This is a Collab between Confetii (aka: Confetii The Party Pup) and Mackie (aka: PitbullLover) Synopsis When Quin catches a glimpse of Poprock while working with Fritz, he falls fin love with her. Wanting to try and find her, he starts skipping out on training to sneak to the Lookout and try and find her. Unknown to him, she is doing them same. Will the two be able to find each other before there mentors find them? Characters * Poptart * Quin * Poprock * Fritz * Harper (got permission from Morgan) Story Poptart: Poprock you ready for todays training? Poprock: totally~! Poptart: Alright, well today me and you are taking our first mission! Poprock: really? awesome! Poptart: Yup! We're going to go over to Fritz summer camp and make some treats for the pups and kids there Poprock: that's gonna be so much fun! I can't wait Poptart: Alright well lets get going, they will be waiting for us Poprock: yay! Poptart: lets go! *they arrive* poprock: I can't believe it, our first mission! Poprock: Yeah I bet you'll do great! Fritz: Hey Poptart and Poprock you're here early! Poprock: hi! Fritz: Hey, thanks for coming Poptart: No Problem poprock: I'm so excited! Poptart: Alright, come on Fritz said we can set up over here lets go set up and get started Poprock: okay! Poptart: *walks over to the table and removes her pup pack placing it on the table* Rawrf Stove poprock *does the same thing* '''Poptart: Hmm what should we make? 'Poprock: hmm, why don't we ask the kids and pups here! Poptart: Sure! Poprock: Let's go! Poptart: Alright, well lets go find some of the pups, Fritz! Fritz: Yeah? Poptart: Where are the pups we will be serving? Fritz: Over with Quin getting off the rafts *Points over to Quin helping pups off a raft* Poptart: Alright *walks over* Hey Pups! Pups: Hey Poptart! Quin: hey Poptart welcome back! * Poptart: *shakes his paw* Hey me and my Trainee Poprock are here to give the pups a treat and we were wondering what they wanted Quin: Whose Poprock *looks behind her seeing poprock* ...uhh Poprock: *jumps out from behind her* Hi I’m...I’m..Uhhh Poptart: *smiles* Thats Poprock my Trainee! Quin: Um...hey..my names..Quin Poprock: *sort of in a daze but snaps out of it* Oh! Yeah, Im Poptart Poptart: You mean Poprock? Quin: Nice too meet you..Poprock *gives his paw out for a shake* Poprock: Right *Shakes his paw* Poptart: Anyway thanks Quin, so how about it pips what do you guys want? Pups: Peanut Butter Pops! Poptart: Oh my specialty! Poprock you think you can make those? Poprock: Sure thing! No other sweets can bear my Treats! Poptart: Alright! Well lets o, We can call the pups over eonce their trats are ready Quin! Quin: Got it, Bye! Poprock: Bye Quin! Quin: B-Bye * Turns back to his pups* Poprock: *In her head* I think I just fell in love Quin: *Thinking* What just happened Poptart: Alright, lets do this! Poprock: Okay! Poptart: *pulls out her supplies and starts working* Poprock: *Starts to help her* Poptart: Alright, hand me the Peanut Butter Poprock: Peanut Butter! *hands it to her* Poptart: Thanks *Takes a spoon and adds it to the mix* Poprock: Were almost done! Poptart: Yup! Mold! Poprock: Mold! *hands it to her* Poptart: Alright, let me just put the peanut butter....and sticks..and done! Poprock: Yay! Poptart: want too go get the pups while this hardens? Poprock: okay! Aren't you coming? Poptart: i'm going to stay here and whip up a few treats for you and me Poprock” Okay *too herself* Maybe I can find Quin* *She goes too the pups* Poprock: Treats are ready! Pups: Yay!! Quin: Great, so can I come? Poprock: If you want too Quin: Great let me go grab a bag and.. Fritz: QUIN!! I need you! Quin: Nevermind, see you around.. Poprock: Yeah...Hopefully *Walks back too Poptart with the pups* Poptart: *sets them up* Here we go! Poprock: here we come! Poptart: Great! Poprock: Ready pups and kids! Poptart: Well here are the treats! Pups: Thank you! Poptart: You're Welcome *They scarf down the treats happily* Poptart: *Hands her some treats* These are for you Poprock: Thanks... Poptart: Something wrong? Poprock: What! Oh..Nothing Poptart: You're sure? Poprock: Yeah, I’m good Popart: Alright, If you're sure Poprock: These look Delicious Poptart! Poptart: Thank you! Poprock: *takes a bite* and they taste as good as they look! Poptart: Aww thanks Fritz: Alright pups time for arts and crafts! Pups: Yay! Poprock: Looks like they liked them too! Poptart: yeah, well I guess its time for me and you too clean up and go back Fritz: Yup! Thanks again for coming though! Poprock: Okay, you're welcome! *They go back to the lookout* Poprock: Were back! Poptart: Yup! Ryder: Great! Poprock: Do you know if were going back anytime soon? Poptart: Probably not, I have only done it a few times before this trip Poprock: Oh. okay Poptart: Well training over for today, you can go do what you want I have a date with Confetii Poprock: Okay, have fun! Poptart: Thanks! *runs off* Poprock: *walks into the Lookout* Harper: *Playing Tag with Chase* Poprock: Hi Guys! Harper: *stops* Hey Poprock! Poprock: Hey Harper.. Harper: Sorry chase I’m going to need too take a break from Tag Chase: Thats fine, I think Skye’s almost back from her mission Harper: Alright, So Poprock *She walks over and sits down next to her* How was your first real mission? Poprock: it was fun! But were not going back anytime soon... Harper: Well thats good, but why is that a problem? Poprock: Can you keep a secret? Harper: Cross my heart, Hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye Poprock: Hehe, well *She whispers into Harpers ear* I met someone and I really liked him Harper: Who is it, I promise not to tell Poprock: quin, he seemed so nice and sweet and helpfull. You should have seen him at the day camp helping the kids and pups out of the boat Harper: Aww that sounds cute, you need to find him! Poptart: I don't know where he lives, we didn't get to hang out much Harper: Aww, well maybe you can find him at the day camp someday? Poprock: Great idea! I’ll go tomorrow! Harper: You're welcome, anyway time for me too go home, bye! Poprock: Bye! *The next day Poptart: Poprock! You ready for training today? Poprock: *Leaving to go find Quin* Poptart:Poprock? *At the Day Camp* Fritz: Alright Quin! Here come the pups! Quin: *Already in the forest silently getting away* Fritz: Uhh..Quin? Poprock: Okay, lets go to the day camp! Quin: *too himself* Come on she should be at the lookout right? Poprock: *halfway to the camo* Wow its a long walk to the camp Quin: *Stops hearing someone else* Poprock: *Keeps walking, passing Quin not noticing him Quin: Phew *Continues walking* Poprock: *arrives at the day camp* Quin: *arives at the lookout* Now, wheres poptart? ' ''' Quin: poptart! Poptart: *looking around confused when she spots Quin* Hey Quin what are you doing here? Quin: Oh nothing...but unrelated to why i'm here have you seen Poprock? Poptart: I haven't, sorry *Back at the day camp* Poprock: Wonder where Quin is? Fritz: *Talking too some pups* Poprock: Fritz! Fritz: Poprock? Why are you here? Poprock: Nothing really...but have you seen Quin? Fritz: No, he disappeared this morning...sorry Poprock: Okay *starts walking back to the lookout* *Back at the lookout* Poptart: Just a minute Quin I need to do something *Sets her tag too call Fritz* Hey Fritz Fritz: Yeah Poptart? Quin: I will just go *Starts walking back to the camp* Poptart: Poprock went missing and I can't find her, have you happened to see her, Quin also showed up looking for her Fritz: She was just at the camp....Quin you say? Poptart: Yeah, you wanna talk to him? *looks over seeing his gone* Oh...He just left Fritz: Oh, well Poprock just left..hopefully going back to the lookout Quin: *stops dead in his tracks seeing another figure in front of him, he gulped hoping it was some up other than Fritz* Poprock: *freezes wondering who it is* Um, hello? Quin: Whose their? Poprock: *starts to walk forward a little* Poprock, who's that? Quin: Poprock... Poprock: Quin..! Quin: Poprock! Poptarts been looking for you all morning! Poprock: Really *sudden realization* oh my gosh, I had training this morning! Wait, why were you at the lookout? Quin: ....um....I was...um.. Poprock: Do we have another mission at the day camp! Quin: No....I was looking for you... *Blushes* Poprock: *blushes* You....you were? Quin: *sighs* Yeah I was hooping you would be at the lookout Poprock: Funny...I...I was looking for you...at the day camp... *Blushes harder* Quin: I was looking for you because when I saw you at the day camp that day, your perky aditude, good way with pups and just you in general immediately won me over and when I asked Fritz if you would be coming over again soon he said no, So i decided to find you myself...wait you were looking for me! Poprock: Yeah, the way you helped out those kids and pip and how kind you were when we first met I knew I had too see you again! Poptart told me we wouldn't be going back soon so I tried to find you by myself Quin: R-Really? Poprock: Y-Yeah Quin: *thinking* What should I do, what should I do Poprock: *thinking* oh my gosh, what do I do! Quin: Poprock...I.. Poprock: Yeah? Quin: Poprock I love you! *He blushes hard and covers his mouth with his paws* Poprock: *blushes really hard* You...you do? Quin: Yes...I do Poprock: I..I love you to! Quin: *blushes* R-Really Poprock: Y-yeah *blushes* Quin: *smiles* Well it seems we feel the same Poprock: Yeah, I guess it does *smiles* Quin: Sooo....do you wanna go out sometime? Poprock: Sure! Quin: Great! Poprock: Yeah! Quin: Awesome, How about.... Fritz: *Comes up behind Poprock* Maybe when you don't have a job to do? Poptart: I think Poprock could agree with that Poprock: *chuckles nervously* yeah... Quin: Right...I will talk to you soon then Poprock: Yup *Quin and Fritz go back to the camp while Poptart takes Poprock back to the lookout*Category:Confetii The Party Pup and PitbullLover collab Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Current Generation